parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Series
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions TV Spoof of "Rugrats". Cast *Baby Kermit (from Muppet Babies) as Tommy Pickles *Alvin Seville (from Alvin & The Chipmunks {animated}) as Chuckie Finster *Brittany Miller (from Alvin & The Chipmnunks {animated}) as Kimi Finster *Baby Piggy (from Muppet Babies) as Angelica Pickles *Dipper (from Gravity Falls) as Phil DeVille *Mabel (from Gravity Falls) as Lil DeVille *Cassie (from Dragon Tales) as Susie Carmichael *Koda (from Brother Bear) as Dil Pickles *Papa Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Stu Pickles *Mama Bear (from The Berenstain Bears) as Didi Pickles *Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Drew Pickles *Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Charlotte Pickles *Dad (from Little Critter) as Chas Finster *Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster *Mom (from Little Critter) as Kira Finster *Plus Many More! List of Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Series episodes SEASONS *(Pilot) Baby Kermit and The Great White Thing *Kermit's First Birthday *Barbecue Story / Waiter, There's a Cartoonie in My Soup *At the Movies/ Slumber Party *Cartoon Commercial / Little Dude *Beauty Contest / Baseball *Ruthless Kermit / Moose Country *Mr. Bleakman's Teeth / Momma Trauma *Real or Robots? / Special Delivery *Candy Bar Creep Show / Monster in the Garage *Weaning Tommy / Incident in Aisle Seven *Touchdown Tommy/ The Trial *Figaro vs. Pluto / Baloney's Revenge *Graham Canyon / Stu-Maker's Elves *Toy Palace / Sand Ho! *Alvin vs. the Potty / Together at Last *The Big House / The Shot *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch / Mirrorland *Piggy's In Love / Ice Cream Mountain *Regarding Papa Bear / Garage Sale *The Bank Trick / Let There Be Light *Family Reunion / Grandpa's Date *No Bones About It / Beach Blanket Toonies *Baloney on Ice / Family Feud *Superhero Alvin / The Dog Broomer *Aunt Miriam / The Inside Story *A Visit From Lipschitz / What the Big People Do *The Santa Experience *Visitors from Outer Space / The Case of the Missing Cartoon All-Star *Alvin Loses His Hats / Chuckie Gets Skunked *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear / Piggy the Magnificent *Meet the Dragons / The Box *Down the Drain / Let Them Eat Cake *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia / My Friend Barney *Feeding Hubert / Pluto the Wonder Dog *The Slide / The Big Flush *King Ten Pin / Runaway Piggy *Game Show Didi / Toys in the Attic *Driving Miss Piggy / Cassie vs. Baby Piggy *Tooth or Dare / Party Animals *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster / Twins Pique *Alvin's First Haircut / Cool Hand Angelica *The Tricycle Thief/ Rhinoceritis! *Grandpa Moves Out/ The Legend of Satchmo *Circus Angelicus / The Stork *The Cartoon Vanishes/ Farewell, My Friend *When Wishes Come True / Piggy Breaks a Leg *The Last Babysitter / Sour Pickles *Baloney 2010 / Stu Gets a Job *Give and Take / The Gold Rush *Home Movies / The Mysterious Mr. Friend *Cuffed! / The Blizzard *Destination: Moon / Piggy's Birthday *Princess Piggy / The Odd Couple *Naked Kermit / Kermit and the Secret Club *Under Alvin's Bed / Alvin is Rich *Mama Bear's Little Assets / Alvin's Wonderful Life *In the Dreamtime / The Unfair Pair *Alvin's Red Hair / Pluto Runs Away *The Alien / Mr. Clean *Piggy's Worst Nightmare / The Mega Diaper Toons *New Kid in Town / Toons vs. Toons *Kid TV / The Sky is Falling *I Remember Melville / No More Cookies *Cradle Attraction / Moving Away *Passover *Plus Many More! Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Rugrats Movie Spoof